Water Cooler Fridays
by Lola-2011
Summary: David tries to convince Erin to get ahead of the rumor mill. Stolen Moments Series Part 5


Water Cooler Fridays

Erin was busy sorting through files on the credenza. She heard the soft knock on the door and then the sound of it being pushed open. "Just leave them on my desk, Meredith. I'll get to them when I can."

The sound of the door clicking closed caused her to turn around. David was standing in front of it. "Busy, Chief Strauss?"

"I think I can take a moment for you, Agent Rossi."

"I'm flattered." he made his way over to her. "I just heard the most delicious rumor."

"I don't do rumors, David."

"Not even when they're about you?"

"Especially when they're about me." she clarified.

He sat down on the edge of her desk. "But this is such a good one." he told her. "Rumor has it that one of the Section Chiefs has gotten herself knocked up by a fellow agent."

"Are you that bored that you're starting rumors?" her eyes twinkled.

"You haven't even heard the best part."

"Oh, I can't wait!" mock enthusiasm was thick in her voice.

"Rumor has it that the said baby is Agent Reid's."

Erin just glared at him for several moments. "That's a good one." she said. "My favorite by far."

"I thought you would enjoy it."

"I would enjoy lunch a lot more right now." she told him. "I'm craving Chinese."

David sighed. "Why can't you ever crave Italian?"

"Craving Italian is what got me into the mess." she smirked. "Are you going to join me for lunch or not?"

"I don't think I can go another round of Chinese, babe."

"Oh, come on, David." she sighed. "You got me into this mess you should have to shoulder some of unpleasantness."

"Last time I checked it took two to tango."

Erin grabbed her purse out of the bottom drawer. "Touché." she offered. "And just for that lunch is on you."

/

"So when are we going to tell people?" David asked in between bites of sesame chicken.

"Tell people what?"

"You know." he gestured toward her. "The baby."

"I wasn't aware that I had to make any sort of announcement."

"Eventually they're going to know anyway." he reasoned. "There are already rumors."

Erin nodded. "Just because there's a rumor about something doesn't make it true."

"What's wrong with telling people?" he asked. "I'm rather excited about this."

"I'm excited too, David." she countered. "I just don't think making a big announcement is necessary."

David shrugged. "You're showing anyway, how much longer can you hide it?"

There were several moments of silence. He continued to eat and she just stared at him. "You can only see it because you know." she defended. "And because you've seen me undressed."

"Yeah, well, right now you're completely dressed and it's very noticeable."

Erin looked down at her abdomen. "It is not." she said "It's well hidden."

"How many people have you told?" he asked her. "Other than your parents, your children, and Grant. No one?"

"Meredith knows."

He shook his head. "Only because you spent three straight weeks throwing up until noon."

"Director Hamilton knows."

"That doesn't count."

"I told Janine and Rachel." she said referring to two of her closet friends. "And my brother, Landon."

David was quite surprised. He knew that Erin was a private person and that she did everything in her own good time. "Good."

"Good?"

"I'm glad you're telling people."

Erin smiled. "You want to tell the team don't you?"

"Hotch already knows."

"I told Hotchner." she pointed out.

"In all fairness you really didn't tell Hotch." he told her. "You almost passed out in his office."

"I got a little dizzy." she defended herself.

"Either way he's known for a while now." David pointed out. "And I'd like for the rest of my colleagues to know as well. They're my family."

Erin nodded in agreement. "Okay." she said with a smile. "As long as I don't have to make some grand, formal, announcement I'm perfectly okay with them knowing."

"Thank you."

"David?" she said, softly. "Am I really showing that much?"

"Your blazer does a very good job at disguising it." he told her. "If you took it off people would definitely notice."

/

Erin made her way down the catwalk and directly into Agent Hotchner's office. "I got your message."

He looked up from his paperwork. "I'd like for you to sit in as I present this current case file."

"Of course." she took a seat across from his desk. "I take it you choose the Indiana case."

"You're probably going to have to come with us." he told her. "With all the politics involved we're going to need someone to cut through the red tape."

"Don't you trust David to do this diplomatically?" there was a sparkle in her eye. "Hold his Italian temper and all that?"

Hotchner laughed as he shook his head. "I'd much rather have you on this case." he replied. "You do feel up for traveling, don't you?"

"I'm pregnant, not terminally ill."

"No more dizziness?" he asked, concerned.

Erin shook her head. "If you can handle my out of control Chinese food cravings then I think we'll be just fine."

Together they walked from his office to the conference room. He hands resting lightly on the small of her back as they made their way down the stairs. Hotchner opened the door to the conference room for her and then let it close behind him. All eyes fell on the two of them. Like they had walked in on a secret meeting or something. The room was eerily silent.

Erin crossed her arms over her chest, only accentuating her growing abdomen. "I've never known the BAU to be this quiet, Aaron." she said. "Did you dose the coffee?"

"Mmm." he sighed. "Tranquilizer darts."

"Interesting." she agreed. "I'll have to remember that for the cyber division."

The silence still lingered. "Alright, everyone." Hotchner started. "Congratulate Chief Strauss on her impending arrival, Agent Rossi as well, so we can all move forward with this case."

David was immediately on his feet. "I thought you said I could tell them?"

"I did." Erin replied. "It's been hours since we've had lunch I just assumed you had."

"I told you it was noticeable without the blazer."

Prentiss slipped Morgan a twenty dollar bill across the table. "You win." she said. "Congratulations guys."

David slipped his arm around Erin's waist. "You bet on this?"

Morgan shrugged. "I had a hunch." he said. "Congrats."

JJ took the money out of his hand. "Thanks to me." she replied. "Congratulations. Henry could use a little friend."

Erin couldn't hide her laughter. They were like a family. "Anyone else take bets?"

Penelope shook her head. "I had no idea." she said. "But I'm so excited!"

Reid shifted in his seat. "I could have told you several weeks ago." he started. "In fact there were several signs that led me to my conclusion…"

Rossi held up his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Reid."

"Congratulations." he mumbled.

David leaned in closer to Erin. "See isn't it nice to share with the family?"

-Finished.


End file.
